Robin
Robin is a superhero and sidekick, published by DC Comics. First appearing in Detective Comics #38 (April 1940), they are protégés and crime-fighting partners to the superhero Batman. Originally introduced as a method of bringing in younger readers to Batman comics, the various Robins have become large parts in the DC Universe and the most famous sidekicks in popular culture. Introduced into the Superheroes Unlimited in version 1.4 of the mod, Robin's suit can be crafted in either the Hero Maker or Suit Assembly Unit. It can be worn by the player to get access to his abilities, weapons and gadgets. Backstory There are many different versions of Robin in the comics, with the identity being passed on to many different characters. This will be a brief summary of each of the characters and what happened to them. For more information about these characters, follow the links below. Dick Grayson Richard "Dick" Grayson was the son of acrobats working for Haley's Circus. After his parents were killed by a mob boss during a performance, he was fostered by Bruce Wayne, who he later learnt was the vigilante Batman. After training with him for several months, Dick began fighting crime with him, becoming the first Robin. He later left after he outgrew the role, becoming the vigilante Nightwing. For more information, see Robin (Dick Grayson) Jason Todd Jason Todd was born in the East End of Gotham to a criminal and his wife. After they died, he was caught stealing tires off the Batmobile by Batman. Though initially turned over to the police, the Dark Knight took the boy under his wing after learning about his past and trained him to become the second Robin. Jason was eventually murdered by the Joker, but was later resurrected by Ra's al Ghul and the League of Assassins. He would eventually return to Gotham, becoming a vigilante called the Red Hood, who was willing to use lethal methods against criminals. For more information, see Robin (Jason Todd) Tim Drake Timothy "Tim" Drake was born and raised in higher society. A fan of Batman and Robin, he deduced their true identities by himself and began training to become a detective. After Todd's death, he put himself forward as his successor, which Batman reluctantly accepted. He eventually left the role after his father was murdered by supervillain Captain Boomerang, settling down in Paris to take on the title of Red Robin, a vigilante who had previously been exposed and humiliated. For more information, see Robin (Tim Drake) Stephanie Brown Stephanie Brown is the daughter of the supervillain Cluemaster. Originally donning the identity of "Spoiler" to ruin one of her father's crime sprees, she met Tim Drake and eventually started dating him. When he left the role of Robin, Stephanie briefly joined Batman's crusade as the first female Robin. However, after being captured and tortured by the crime lord Black Mask, Stephanie was forced to leave the role to recuperate. When Bruce Wayne apparently died at the hands of the Black Glove, she joined the new Bat-Family as the next Batgirl, though later returned to the Spoiler identity. For more information, see Robin (Stephanie Brown) Damian Wayne Damian Wayne is the son of Batman and Talia al Ghul, daughter of the supervillain Ra's al Ghul. Trained by the League since birth, he was eventually turned over to his father to distract him from one of Talia's plans. Damian eventually took on the role of Robin after his father apparently died in battle with the Black Glove, an organization dedicated to killing Batman. Working with Grayson, who had taken on the role of Batman, he continues to work to this day as Robin, despite the return of his father. For more information, see Robin (Damian Wayne) In the Mod 4.0 - 4.3.12 The player can craft a Robin costume based on Dick Grayson's in the Hero Maker and the Batcomputer. Wearing it will give the player Speed 2, Acrobatics 2, Stealth, Double Jumping and use of Bat-Gadgets. Robin can also equip his staff (Weapon Equip Key) and activate Anti-Cloaking device (Suit Ability 9 Key). Robin is also immune to fall damage. There are also three different alternative suits available in this version, including Damian Wayne's, Tim Drake's (know as "Robin (Red suit)") and one based on the Teen Titan's TV series. Crafting To craft Robin's suit in versions 4.0 to 4.3.12, you will need: *6 Limonite Ingots *8 Green Cloth *2 White Cloth *1 Red Cloth *4 Gold Ingots *3 Black-Iron Ingots Robin Logo Recipe.png|Robin's Logo Recipe Robin Mask Recipe.png|Robin's Mask Recipe Robin Chestpiece Recipe.png|Robin's Chestpiece Recipe Robin Pants Recipe.png|Robin's Leggings Recipe Robin Boots Recipe.png|Robin's Boots Recipe 5.0 In 5.0, all the Robins can be crafted within the Suit Assembly Unit, with Jason Todd's costume also made available. Wearing them gives the player Attack Damage 3 (4 for Wayne), Speed 2 (whilst sprinting), Stealth, Acrobatics 3 (4 for Grayson) and able to negate fall damage. They as can equip a battle staff (Weapon Equip Key), use quick-use gadgets (Suit Ability 1 Key to use, Suit Ability 5 Key to change), dash (Suit Ability 2 Key) and crawl (Suit Ability 3 Key). Legends During the update to 6.0 and merging with the Legends Mod, the previous iterations of Robin returned and Stephanie Brown's costume was added. All of their costumes can be accessed through the Suit Assembly Unit at the cost of tokens. Whilst wearing the costumes, players will be granted Health 20, Strength, Speed whilst sprinting, Acrobatics, Fortitude, Stealth and allowed the use of Bat-Gadgets. The Grayson, Todd and Drake iterations will also be given mental defence. Each iteration of Robin, with the exception of Todd, will have the ability to equip their weapon of choice (Equip Key). They will all have the ability to quick-use gadgets (Ability 1 Key to use, Ability 5 Key to change), crawl (Ability 2 Key) and enter combat mode (Ability 3 Key). They also have the special lenses that allow Night-Vision (Ability 4 Key) and Detective Mode (Utility Key). Each Robin will also allow the player access to a different special ability. In addition, the Todd iteration will be severely damaged by Explosions whilst the Drake iteration is immune to Poison based attacks. Category:Superheroes Unlimited Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Sidekicks Category:DC Category:Batman Category:Robin